


all the time in the world

by medumyce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (shrug emoji), Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, aziraphale and crowley are married, not super explicitly but that's how i wrote him, the dowlings are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medumyce/pseuds/medumyce
Summary: Aziraphale and Anthony have a slight problem: their house is haunted.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of good omens' ACTUAL thirtieth, here's something of a teaser to a multichapter crossover au that i may or may not write  
> (comments are always appreciated!)

“Really, my dear,” said Aziraphale.

“It’s fun. You should try it.”

“I am not doing _that_ to my—my corporation.”

Anthony put his eyeballs back behind the dark glasses and re-hinged his jaw. “Right, do you _not_ want our house back? Have you seen what Harriet did to the living room?”

“Harriet isn’t the only one living here—”

“Oh, right, yeah, forgot about the diplomat—”

“I was talking about Warlock,” Aziraphale said. He set his jaw in a way that would’ve been sexy if it hadn’t been aimed at Anthony. “The poor boy just lost his mum. I don’t want to scar him permanently.”

“His _mooom,_ you mean,” Anthony replied, drawing out the word in a poor attempt at an American accent.

“Anthony.”

“Yeah. No. Got it. I’ll only scare him a little.”

“Do you have to scare him at all?” Aziraphale demanded. 

“Obviously. So he’ll go run to Dad and tell him he misses New York—”

“What’s New York got to do with it?”

“Isn’t that the capital of America? Not sure what to do about Dad's girlfriend, though. I don't know how long he plans on keeping her around.”

Aziraphale didn’t say anything at all for a few seconds, and Anthony was wondering how badly he’d offended his husband. Then, surprising him, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and stood up. “I have an idea. It might be better than yours, even.”

“I doubt it, but...” Anthony made a _go on_ gesture, lazily.

“We could _talk_ to the boy. You know.” Aziraphale raised one eyebrow. “Instead of trying to scare him away. Now, doesn’t that sound reasonable.”

“Yeah, it does. I hate it.”

“Now you’re just being—never mind, it doesn’t matter.” Aziraphale’s hand flapped for a moment, and Anthony knew he’d made up his mind completely. “We’ll talk to Warlock. We’ll tell him about our… situation, as it were.”

“And he’ll help us? We’d be lucky if the kid doesn’t think he’s going mad. Nobody thinks ghosts are… what we are. Your average next-door neighbors. For God’s sake, Zira. You’re wearing a sweater vest.”

Aziraphale frowned and smoothed his hands over the expanse of argyle. “Well, I like it. And I can hardly change _now._ ”

“Right, right, it’s just…” Anthony let out a breath through his nose. Huh. Apparently his lungs still worked. “Right. We’ll try it your way, then we’ll try it my way. How about that?”

“I suppose if… he doesn’t take it well, then…”

“Then we start fucking with them. Home Alone stuff. You never watched that, did you.”

“No.” Aziraphale smiled. “We’ve got time now, though.”

"Got all the time in the world," Anthony agreed.


End file.
